Träume erreichen
by Sensei-San
Summary: Ruffy und seine Freunde erreichen eine einfache Insel. Auf ihr finden sie das One Piece und ihre resstlichen Wünsche gehen auch in Erfüllung... oder doch nicht?
1. One Piece

Endlich scheint die Sonne wieder. Nach dem heftigen Sturm, der noch vor wenigen Minuten heftigst getobt hat, ist endlich die Sonne herausgekommen. Noch ist zwar die dunkle Wolkendecke zu sehen, aber die Sonne kämpft sich durch die dicke Schicht und gewinnt immer mehr die Oberhand.

Am Horizont ragt etwas aus dem Wasser. Es ist eine Insel. Nami ordnet an, direkt dort hin zu segeln. Während sie der Insel immer näher kommen, sehen sie wie groß die Insel eigentlich ist. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Normalerweise sind alle Inseln auf der Grand Line besonders, aber diese sieht aus wie eine aus den anderen Meeren.

Dennoch ist ein Landgang genau das Richtige. Nach so langer zeit endlich mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Endlich mal wieder durch die Gegend rennen und sich richtig austoben. Endlich Land.

Die Vorräte sind zwar noch nicht zu Ende, aber es schadet nicht, wieder die Vorratskammer etwas aufzufüllen. So gehen alle Mitglieder an Land. Zorro wirft noch den Anker ins Wasser und folgt seinen Freunden auch gleich.

Beim einem der Bäume, die nahe dem Strand stehen, ist etwas eingraviert. Aber die Schrift kann niemand lesen. So bittet Chopper Robin das zu entziffern. Vielleicht kann sie es entziffern. Und Tatsächlich, sie kann es.

"Ihr habt es geschafft. Hier findet ihr meinen Schatz. Geht in die große Höhle und eure Augen glitzern." las sie vor.

"In die Höhle?" fragte Ruffy unwissend.

"In der Mitte der Insel scheint eine Höhle zu sein. Ich habe den Eingang gesehen als wir einige Meter vorm Strand waren." grübelte Nami.

"Dann mal LOS!!" rief Ruffy voller Freude.

Es dauerte etwa 20 Minuten bis sie am Berg in der Mitte der Insel ankamen. Es folgte eine schwierige Kletterpartie bis zum Eingang. Dennoch schafften sie es ohne große Mühe bis dort hin.

Vor Eingang versammelt standen alle da. Die Aussicht war überwältigend. Ruffy aber konnte nur an den Schatz und den damit verbundenen Titel denken. Endlich sollte sein Traum wahr werden. Endlich.

Vorsichtig betraten alle die Höhle. Nur leider konnte Ruffy nicht so ruhig bleiben wie seine Freunde. So rannte er kurz nachdem sie in der Höhle waren, voraus. Nami brüllte ihm noch hinterher er solle gefälligst warten. Aber ihre Worte trafen auf taube Ohren.

Den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Aber sie hatten Zeit. Falls Fallen aufgestellt waren, würde er sie schon entschärfen. Ganz sicher. Aus den tieferen Bereichen der Höhle waren Geräusche zu vernehmen.

Es hörte sich an als hätte ihr Käpt´n einige Fallen entdeckt. Als die restliche Crew daran vorbeiging, sahen sie Kugeln und Speere auf dem Boden liegen. Das waren ganz sicher die Fallen. Wie gut, dass Ruffy schon hier war.

Keine 20 Meter weiter sahen sie dann den Rücken des Gummimenschen. Warum ist er stehen geblieben? Egal warum, sie würden es eh gleich wissen. Sie erreichten Ruffy und sahen in die Richtung in die auch der Käpt´n schaute.

Sie konnten ihren Augen kaum glauben. Dort lagen riesige Berge an Gold, Silber, Diamanten, Rubinen und anderen Schmuckstücken von erheblichem Wert. In der Mitte der Bergen aus Gold, steckte ein Holzstiel. An dessen oberen Ende war ein schwarzes Tuch angebracht. Auf dem Tuch war ein Totenkopf abgebildet.

Es war die Flagge von Gold Roger. Nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Das war eindeutig das One Piece. Ruffy´s Traum, das One Piece zu finden und Piratenkönig zu werden, ist nun endlich wahr geworden. Er ist der erste, der nach Gold Roger, das One Piece gefunden hat.

So unendlich viele Piraten haben ihr Leben für diesen Schatz gelassen und so viele riskieren ihr Leben dafür. Für diesen einen Moment. Für diesen Schatz. Für diesen einen Titel. Aber nur Ruffy und seine Mannschaft hat es geschafft. Nur er kann sich Piratenkönig nennen. Zum ersten mal seit so langer Zeit. Endlich.

Die Freude über den Fund steckte nun auch seine Mannschaft an. Freudentänze waren das Ergebnis. Nami rannte zu dem Gold, nahm die Hände voll und warf es in die Luft. Ein Regen aus Goldstücken fiel auf sie herab. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren die ersten, die das One Piece, den größten Schatz aller Zeiten, gefunden hatten. Was für ein Gefühl!

Langsam beruhigten sie sich und fingen an, den Schatz nach unten zu transportieren und in ihr Schiff zu verladen. Aber wie sollten sie den anderen Menschen beweisen, dass es wirklich das One Piece war? Eigentlich könnte das jeder behaupten. Aber wie sollten die anderen das glauben?

Robin ging zu einer Kiste, die ebenfalls verladen wurde. Vor der Kiste hing ein Schloss. Robin rief Nami zu sich und bat diese das Schloss zu knacken. Für eine frühere Diebin ein Kinderspiel. In Null Komma Nichts war die Kiste vom lästigen Schloss befreit.

"Nun wollen wir mal sehen, was da drin ist." meinte Robin schlicht und öffnete die Kiste.

In ihr lag eine Rolle Papier. Vorsichtig nahm die Archäologin das Papier in die Hand und öffnete es. Dort stand etwas geschrieben. Wie an dem Baum konnte es keiner lesen. Keiner außer Robin.

"Was steht da Robin?" wollte Nami wissen.

"ONE PIECE! Ihr habt es gefunden. So seid glücklich und lebt in Reichtum. Vergesst aber eure Erfahrungen nicht. Sie sind mehr wert als jeder Schatz der Welt.

Gol D. Roger"

Die Worte One Piece und Gol D. Roger konnte man ohne Probleme lesen. Nur der Rest war in einer Schrift geschrieben, die heute nur noch wenige entziffern können.

Das war der Beweis! Gold Roger´s Unterschrift war unverkennbar. Jeder, der vor seinem Tod lebte, kennt diese Unterschrift. Nachmachen ist so gut wie unmöglich. Nur mit einer originalen Unterschrift ist eine Kopie möglich. Und die Briefe und andere Werke mit seiner Unterschrift werden von der Marine verwahrt.

Die Sonne beginnt langsam sich zu setzen und im Meer zu verschwinden. Ruffy und Nami baden eine ganze Weile im Goldhaufen bis es Abendessen gibt.


	2. All Blue

Während Nami und Ruffy ein langes Bad im Gold nehmen, beschließt Sanji das Abendessen zu machen. Aber auf Fisch aus der Vorratskammer hat er keine Lust. Die heutigen Erlebnis verlangen nach etwas besonderem.

So entscheidet er sich, zu angeln. Wer weiß, vielleicht beißt heute ein seltener und schmackhafter Fisch an. Eigentlich müsste heute etwas ganz besonders auf den Tisch, ein Fisch aus einem anderen Meer.

Am besten einer, der nicht häufig auf der Grand Line vorkommt und auch nicht im East Blue. In diesen beiden Meeren waren sie schon , aber noch nicht im North, West und South Blue. Nur in Lougetown hat er einen Fisch aus einem anderen, weit entfernten Meer gesehen.

Sanji macht sich nun auf den Weg. Er erkundet die Insel ein wenig. Auf der anderen Seite ihres Ankerplatzes findet er einen guten Platz. Hier kann man sicher gut angeln.

"Für Nami und Robin soll heute etwas ganz besonderes auf den Tisch. Heute muss ich einen großen und besonderen Fisch fangen."

Sanji ging zurück zum Schiff und holte sich von dort eine Angel. Mit dieser in der Hand ging er wieder zurück zu seinem neu gefundenen Angelplatz. Während er so da saß und die Angel im Wasser schwamm, kamen Chopper und Lysop vorbei.

Sie rannten umher. Ihre Gesichter waren voller Glück. Die Pause auf einer Insel war für alle mehr als nötig. Beide rannten voller Elan an ihn vorbei und sprangen in die Luft. Sie benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder.

Aber wieso auch nicht? Nach langer Zeit auf einem Schiff muss man sich auch mal wieder austoben. Sanji lächelte über die beiden und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Angel zu.

Die Zeit verging und er beobachtete wie die Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwindet. Plötzlich zuckte die Angel. Ein Fisch hat wohl angebissen. Schnell griff er nach der Angel und zog an dieser.

Der Gegenzug war gewaltig. Ein wirklich großer Fisch muss angebissen haben. Der Kampf um Freiheit oder Abendessen dauerte eine ganze Weile. Zumindest kam es Sanji so vor. Letztlich aber lief der Zug auf der anderen Seite nach.

´Entweder hat er aufgegeben oder er konnte sich befreien.´ dachte der Smutje.

Er zog nun kräftig an der Angel. Das Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten weg. In der Mitte des spritzenden Wassers erschien ein gewaltiger Fisch. Die Sonne im Hintergrund ließ das Tier regelrecht schimmern.

Durch die nassen Schuppen und den Wasserperlen auf seinem Körper funkelte er. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren zwar nicht mehr sehr stark, aber so viel Kraft hatte sie noch, um den Fisch in der beeindruckenden Kulisse hinter ihm, zu einem Anblick zu zaubern, den Menschen normalerweise nur träumen können.

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum, aber wenn wirklich, ein wunderschöner. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er jetzt aufwachen. Das Gewicht des Fisches brachte ihn aus seinen Träumen zurück. Das Tier landete direkt vor seinen Füßen und zappelte wie wild.

Der Profikoch kannte die Prozedur. Oft angelt er im Meer nach Fischen und zieht sie an Land beziehungsweise an Bord. Wie es sich für einen Sternekoch gehört, erlegt er den Fisch und trägt ihn dann zurück zum Schiff.

Wieder dort angekommen, badet Ruffy immer noch im Gold. Nami schien gerade aus dem Bad gekommen zu sein. Robin las unterdessen ein Buch und Zorro schlief wie immer an einem Baum. Auch Lysop und Chopper kamen langsam zurück. Das Herumtoben hat sie erschöpft.

Wieder konnte Sanji nur lächeln. Die Zwei sind voller Energie, genauso wie Ruffy. Das ist wohl die Kraft der Jugend.

"Wann gibt es Essen?" fragte der Gummimensch.

"Gleich. Ich fange jetzt an. In etwa einer halben Stunde können wir essen." erklärte der Blondhaarige.

Chopper und Lysop nutzten die Zeit, um ein Bad zu nehmen und sich den Staub und Schweiß von der Haut und vom Fell zu waschen. Wie ein Meister seines Faches zerlegte er den Fisch und warf ihn gekonnt in die Pfanne. Kartoffeln schälen, Diese kochen und die Soße mit Beilagen kochen, vollbrachte er alles parallel.

Die vorhergesagte halbe Stunde brachte er gar nicht. Nach nur 23 Minuten Kochzeit war das komplette Abendessen fertig. Eine wahre Meisterleistung. Schnell deckte er noch den Tisch und schon rief er seine Freude zum Essen. Ruffy war wieder der erste am Tisch.

Kurz danach kamen aber auch schon die anderen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Sanji servierte den Fisch, die Kartoffeln, die Soße und die Beilagen. Allein die Anordnung der Lebensmittel auf den Tellern waren erstaunlich. Fast zu schade um es zu ruinieren indem man alles aufisst.

Beim Anblick des Fisches aber fragte Chopper "Was ist das für ein Fisch, Sanji?"

"Das ist ein Ochsenwal. Er lebt normalerweise in South Blue."

"Dann ist er aber ziemlich weit geschwommen. Wir sind in der Höhe zwischen dem North und West Blue. Der Fisch dürfte also gar nicht in dieser Gegend auftauchen." überlegte Nami laut.

"Das heißt also, wir befinden uns in einem Meer, in dem alle Fische und Meere zusammen kommen." lächelte Robin daraufhin.

Sanji aber war mit einem Schlag stumm und stand nur noch starr da. Er sah aus wie eine Salzsäule. Jetzt hat er es bemerkt. Die Bemerkung von Robin war ausschlaggebend. Es gab nur ein Meer, welches alle Meere vereinte und in dem somit auch alle Fische lebten. Der All Blue.

Das war das einzigste Meer. So oft hatte Jeff davon gesprochen. Nun hat er ihn tatsächlich erreicht, den All Blue. Das war sein schon lange gehegter Traum. Er wollte den All Blue finden und dort Fische sehen und angeln, die man sonst nie zu Gesicht bekommt. Fische, die selbst in ihrem Heimatmeer selten sind. Solche Fische wie diesen Ochsenfisch auf dem Teller vor ihm.

Sein Traum ist wahr geworden! Nach so vielen Jahren hat er ihn gefunden. Das Meer seiner Träume, den All Blue. Wenn er wieder im East Blue ist, muss er unbedingt seinen Freunden auf dem Baratie schreiben. Ihnen berichten, dass sein Traum nun zur Wirklichkeit geworden ist.

Diesen Tag würde er nie mehr vergessen, nie mehr. Endlich kann er sagen, das zauberhafte Meer gefunden zu haben. Sein Ziel hat er erreicht. Sein Traum wurde wahr und nun ist er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.


	3. mutig sein

Nach dem Abendessen wusch Sanji noch die Töpfe und Teller ab. Die anderen gingen derweil wieder raus. Es war schon dunkel. Der Himmel war ohne jede Wolke, nur der klare Himmel, besiedelt von Unmengen an Sternen.

Ein atemberaubender Anblick. In letzter Zeit war er viel zu selten. Fast jeden Abend und jeden Tag war der Himmel von dunklen Wolken bedeckt. Kaum Sonne und in der Nacht weder Mond noch Sterne. Nach so langer Zeit ist der Himmel mit seinen Sternen umso schöner anzusehen.

Den Rest des Abends saß die Crew am Lagerfeuer und sponnen sich aus. Sie lachten und freuten sich über alles mögliche. Sie blieben bis spät in die Nacht auf. Der nächste Morgen fing so wunderschön und klar an wie die Nacht zuende ging.

Sanji stand als erster auf und ging wieder angeln. Zum Frühstück gab es wieder Fisch. Wieder einen von der Sorte, den noch kein Mitglied dieses Schiffes vorher gesehen hatte. Keiner außer Sanji.

Nachdem das Frühstück fertig war, weckte Sanji alle und die Schlacht um das Frühstück begann. Ruffy konnte sich wie immer kaum zügeln, aber es war so viel, dass auch die anderen reichlich zu essen hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle auf den Weg, die Insel genauer zu erkunden. Der Ausblick von dem Berg auf die ganze Insel war so toll, dass sie alle die Insel erkunden wollten.

Nami und Sanji gingen mit Vermessungsgeräten los. Ruffy und Zorro gingen ihre eignen Wege. Und Lysop, Chopper und Robin machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Sie gingen im Gegensatz zu den anderen, nicht zum Berg sondern in die andere Richtung.

Einen kurzen Weg querbeet durch den Wald und schon kommen die drei auf einer Wiese an. Auf dieser großen und breiten Wiese wachsen Unmengen an wunderschönen Blumen. Sie leuchten Rot, Gelb, Blau, Weiß und in noch vielen anderen Farben. Ein wirklich toller Anblick.

Robin geht voraus und setzt sich auf die Wiese. Lysop und Chopper gehen ihr nach. Aber da sie noch standen, sahen sie einige Meter weiter einen großen Teich. Ohne große Umschweife gingen sie zum Teich. Dieser war glasklar und man konnte bis auf den Boden sehen.

In der Mitte des Teiches war eine zauberhafte Blume. Keine Seerose, sondern eine Blume wie sie normalerweise auf der Wiese wächst. Lysop wartete ins Wasser um an die Blume zu kommen. Doch ein Schritt war falsch.

Er verschwand im Teich. Panisch ruderte er mit den Armen um sich über Wasser halten zu können. Chopper rannte panisch im Kreis umher. Wie gern würde er seinem Freund helfen, aber er konnte nicht schwimmen. Was soll er nur tun?

Doch dann schaffte Lysop es wieder sich zu beruhigen und seine Panik verschwand. Vorsichtig schwamm er zur Blume. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach der Blume. Die Langnase roch an dieser und fühlte sich auf einmal besser. Die verbrachte Energie vom panischen herumgeplansche, wurde spürbar wieder aufgefüllt.

"Hey, Chopper. Ich fühle mich als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen! Die Blume hat meine Kräfte wieder mobilisiert."

"Bring sie mir mal rüber." Rief der Elch seinem Freund im Wasser zu.

Hoffnung blühte in ihm, dass er mit Hilfe der Blume ein Heilmittel für alle Krankheiten findet. Er wollte den Traum von Doc Bader wahr machen und hat es zu seinem eigenen Traum gemacht. Vielleicht würde er jetzt der Erfüllung dieses Traumes einen Schritt näher kommen.

Lysop brach die Blume vom restlichen Stile. In genau diesem Moment begann das Wasser zu brodeln. Man könnte meinen es würde kochen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Neben der Blume und Lysop erhob sich das Wasser. Etwas tauchte auf.

Das Wasser rann an den Seiten des auftauchenden Dinges hinunter. Der Teil erhob seinen Kopf und starrte böse auf die Person, die die Blume in der Hand hält, Lysop. Das Ding sah einem Drachen sehr ähnlich. Es hatte einen langen Hals, war überall mit Schuppen bedeckt und hatte ein längliche Schnauze. Zwei Hörner an den Seiten zierten seinen Kopf. Das Ungeheuer war komplett blau und so kaum im Wasser zu erkennen.

Die Angst kam in Lysop hoch. Es schien als würde das Monster noch mehr wachsen. Aber das würde er sich sicher nur einbilden. Chopper war starr vor Angst, schaffte es aber doch sich und seine Gedanken zu fassen. Er versuchte mit dem Monster zu reden. Dieses aber schien ihn nicht zu verstehen und starrte weiter unentwegt auf Lysop.

Der junge Mann mit der langen Nase bemerkte jetzt wieder die Blume in seiner Hand. Er konnte sie nicht einfach fallen lassen nur um aus Angst aus dem Wasser zu stürmen. Das gehört sich für einen echten Piraten nicht. Er hat Chopper versprochen ihm diese Blume zu bringen und das wird er auch einhalten! Nicht mal ein Monster kann ihn davon abhalten.

Er nahm die Blume in den Mund und griff nach seiner Tasche, die er immer noch um hatte. Schnell nahm er seine Waffe, die Schleuder, hervor und einige Kugeln. Diese feuerte er auf das Monster ab. Es wurde mit jedem Treffer ein bisschen kleiner. Je kleiner es wurde, umso mehr steig der Mut in Lysop auf.

Nach vielen Kugeln, welche mit Tabasco-Soße und Rauch gefüllt waren, war das Monster wesentlich kleiner als Lysop und verschwand schnell wieder im Wasser.

Nun schwamm der Junge mit der Blume an Land und übergab sie an Chopper. Der Elch freute sich riesig über die Blume, befürchtete aber, dass das Ungeheuer noch einmal auftauchen könnte. Bevor dies aber passieren könnte, rannten beide zu Robin, die noch immer auf das Wiese saß. Scheinbar hat sie von der ganzen Hektik nichts mitbekommen.

"Hast du das Monster eben nicht bemerkt? Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier sitzen bleiben wenn deine Freunde Hilfe brauchen?" regte sich Lysop auf.

"Warum sollte ich? Weißt du nicht was das für ein Monster war?"

"Nein. Woher auch? Was war das denn für eins?" wollte die Langnase nun wissen.

"Solche Monster sind nicht echt. Sie sind nur so stark wie der Gegner Angst hat. Je mutiger man wird, umso schwächer wird das Monster. Aber ich muss zugeben, dieses hier war sehr stark."

"Und was heißt das nun?"

"Es heißt, dass du sehr mutig zu sein scheinst."

´Mutig? Ich und mutig? Sehr mutig sogar? Das ist doch nicht wahr! Soll ich wirklich mutig sein?´ dachte der Junge Mann bei sich.

Er war mutig. Mutig um seinem Freund ein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Er wollte schon immer mutig sein. Schon seit er ein kleines Kind war. So mutig sein wie sein Vater, ja, das wollte er immer. Nun soll er es tatsächlich geschafft haben? Tatsächlich mutig sein? Mutig für seinen Freund? Mutig für ein Versprechen?

Der Gefühl über seinen Schatten gesprungen zu sein und über seine Grenzen hinaus gegangen zu sein, blühte in ihm auf. Die Freude darüber brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln von einem Mann, der sich über alles freut. Endlich hat er es geschafft mutig zu sein. Endlich.

Sein Traum von Kindesbeinen an war es mutig zu sein, ein mutiger Held. Gut, Held konnte man noch nicht sagen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er mutig ist, beflügelt ihn in Zukunft sicher mehr zu geben. Mehr im Kampf. Im Kampf gegen seine Gegner.

Die Zeit verging und der Abend kam immer näher. Die drei gingen wieder zum Schiff. Kurze Zeit später tauchten auch die anderen nacheinander wieder auf. Jeder konnte die Freunde in den Augen von Lysop und Robin sehen. Chopper sah eine Blume mit leuchtenden Augen an. Aber auch die restlichen Crewmitglieder, insbesondere Nami und Zorro sahen genauso glücklich aus.

Dieser Tag war für alle etwas besonderes. Etwas ganz besonderes.


	4. frei sein

An diesem Morgen, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht durchgemacht haben, stand Robin erst auf, als Sanji sie und die anderen weckte. So etwas passiert selten. Sehr selten sogar.

Gestern kam der Koch mit einem Ochsenfisch zum Schiff. Nachdem er diesen zum Abendbrot gemacht hatte und Nami laut über das Auftauchen des Fischen überlegte, sah man Sanji überrascht. Dann wandelte sich sein Blick zu einem fröhlichen. Er begann zu strahlen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Heute Morgen gab es auch Fisch. Sanji muss viel früher aufgestanden sein und den Fisch gefangen haben. Irgendetwas scheint ihn sehr glücklich zu machen. Er ist der reinste Sonnenschein.

Nach dem Frühstück erkundete jeder die Insel. Robin ging mit Lysop und Chopper. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen gingen sie nicht in Richtung Berg, sondern genau in die andere. Ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald und sie erreichten eine wunderschöne Wiese. Diese war voll mit blühenden Blumen.

Die Sonne strahlte so günstig auf die Wiese, dass die ganzen Blumen noch heller und freundlicher strahlten. Die Langnase und der Elch blieben am Rand der Wiese starr stehen. So ging sie vor. Einige Meter auf der Wiese sah sie sich um. Das reinste Paradies.

Sie setzte sich mitten auf der Wiese hin. Der Duft der Blumen stieg in ihre Nase. So einen schönen tag hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. In ihrer Kindheit sowieso nicht. Sie war immer anders als die anderen. Alle mieden sie.

Dann geschah das Schlimmste. Ihre Insel wurde zerstört und sie musste nun vor der Marine flüchten. Lange hatte sie keine Ruhe mehr. Erst seit sie in Ruffy´s Mannschaft kam, war sie wieder glücklicher. Aber auch da war die Angst allgegenwärtig, ständig von der Marine verfolgt zu werden. Aber nach den Ereignissen in Enies Lobby fühlte sie sich das erste Mal wirklich frei.

In den letzten Tagen und Wochen auf See war das Wetter miserabel. Jeder Tag war mit dunklen Wolken am Himmel gekoppelt. Auch die Nächte waren dunkel und ohne Mond und Sterne. Aber auf dieser Insel war alles das reinste Paradies.

Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und flogen umher. Einen schöneren Ort hat Robin noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. Aber das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wenn sie nur an die ganzen Jahre der Flucht denkt, bekommt sie immer eine Gänsehaut.

Umso glücklicher war sie, jetzt hier zu sein. Endlich ist niemand in der Nähe, der sie jagen und gefangen nehmen will. Endlich Ruhe. Lysop und Chopper kamen zu ihr. Bei ihr angekommen sahen sich die beiden in der Gegend um. Sie konnten sich einfach mal in Ruhe hinsetzten und die Umgebung genießen. Sie waren wie Ruffy. Immer voller Energie, die reinsten Energiebündel. Aber genau das war es, was Robin so an dieser Mannschaft freute.

Alles waren glücklich auf diesem Schiff zu sein, ein Mitglied der Strohhutpiratenbande zu sein. Und sie war nun ein Teil dieser Mannschaft. Jeden Tag bekam sie von den anderen ein Lächeln geschenkt. Sie wurde von en anderen nicht wegen ihrer Taten in der Vergangenheit verurteilt.

Sie konnte ein Mensch sein, wie ein jeder andere auch. Das war das Beste, was ihr je widerfahren ist. Sie war wirklich frei. Frei. Was für ein Wort. Die meisten Menschen benutzen es ohne den wahren Sinn dieses kleinen Wortes zu begreifen.

Alle sprechen immer von Freiheit, wenn sie einem erdrückenden Raum entkommen sind, aber fast niemand weiß, dass man auch an der frischen Luft nicht frei sein kann. Nur die Menschen, die einst Sklaven waren, wissen um die wahre Bedeutung. Sie wissen was es heißt wirklich frei zu sein.

Nicht gejagt zu werden, nicht ständig auf der Flucht sein und nicht hinter jeder Ecke einen Spion befürchten zu müssen. Das Leben einfach genießen. Niemand, der etwas von einem verlangt zu tun. Ja, das war wahre Freiheit. So ist es auch in dieser Mannschaft. Niemand verlangt etwas von Robin. Sie darf einfach mit diesen Menschen zusammen übers Meer reisen. Einfach so, ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen. Das einigste, was man von ihr verlangen könnte, wäre loyal zu sein.

Aber wer würde schon die Menschen, die einem nichts böses wollen und sogar aus den Klauen der Marine befreit, betrügen wollen? So dumm war niemand auf der Welt. Niemand setzt sein Glück aufs Spiel.

Zu lange hat sie in Angst gelebt und niemanden vertraut. All das nur, um ihr wichtige Menschen vom Einfluss der Marine zu bewahren. Wie man sieht, gelang es ihr nicht. Sie war gemein und herzlos zu Ruffy und den anderen. Aber trotzdem haben sie sie aus Enies Lobby geholt. Sie heben sich nicht um die Worte geschert, die sie ihnen entgegen brachte. Sie konnten wohl in ihr Herz sehen und erkennen, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als endlich frei zu sein.

Nun, das war sie jetzt auch. Ihre Reise setzt sie mit Menschen fort, die sie selbst ausgesucht hat. Menschen, denen sie vollkommen vertraute. Nach so langer Zeit wieder vertraute sie jemanden. Ein schönes Gefühl. Ein wirklich schönes.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein lauten Plätschern war zu hören. Das Geräusch kam von hinten. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lysop. Er war in den Teich, nahe ihrem derzeitigen Sitzplatz, gegangen.

Nach einigem panischen Schwimmbewegungen, beruhigte er sich wieder. Sie hätte ihm sowieso nicht helfen können. Sie musste über die Bewegungen der Langnase lächeln. Selten hat sie in ihrer Vergangenheit so oft gelächelt wie in der Zeit, seitdem sie mit dieser Piratenbande unterwegs ist.

Ihr Lächeln wurde jäh unterbrochen. Vor Lysop erhob sich das Wasser. In Mitten dieser Wasserflut erkannte sie ein Wesen. Es war ein Drache. Er hatte einen langen Hals und überall Schuppen. Die Schuppen schimmerten im Sonnenlicht Hellblau. Ein schöner Anblick. Der Drache aber schaute böse zu Lysop hinunter.

Sie wollte sich gerade erheben um den Jungen im Wasser zu helfen. Doch dann bemerkte sie die Hörner auf dem Kopf des Drachen. Die Hörner saßen seitlich am Kopf und gingen spitz zusammen. Sie waren spitzer als die Spitze einer scharfen Schwertklinge. Die Farbe der Hörner war beeindruckend. Sie waren Regenbogenfarben. Der Ansatz der Hörner war rötlich und das spitze Ende leuchtete blau.

Es gab nur eine Art Drachen auf der Welt, dessen Hörner diese Farbe hatten. Es handelte sich um einen Testdrachen der Helden. Ein reichlich seltsamer Name, aber er erklärte kurz und knapp die Aufgabe eines solchen Drachen. Er testet seine Gegner auf dessen Mut und Potenzial zum Held.

Wenn der Gegner mutig wird und gegen den Drachen ankämpft, so wird dieser immer kleiner und flüchtet letzten Endes. Hat der Gegner aber zu viel Angst, so wird der Drache immer größer und stärker. Zwar tötet er seinen Gegner nicht, aber eine schmerzhafte Niederlage ist alle mal drin.

Zuerst wurde der Drache etwas größer aber keine drei Sekunden vergingen und er schrumpfte. Es war also nicht nötig, in den "Kampf" einzugreifen. Wenn Lysop wieder zu viel Angst bekommt und der Drache größer wird, würde sie es sicher hören. Auch wenn dieser Fall eintreten sollte, sie könnte und würde Lysop nicht helfen. Jeder muss mit den Dingen leben, die sie verursachen. So hart es auch klingen mag, es ist so.

Also wandte sie sich wieder von en beiden ab und genoss die friedliche Idylle. Ihr Traum nach Freiheit wurde erfüllt. Seit einiger Zeit schon, aber erst jetzt hat sie es wirklich bemerkt. Seit ihrer Kindheit wollte sie frei sein. Nicht von anderen ausgegrenzt werden und nicht von der Marine verfolgt werden. Und schon gar nicht als Übersetzungsmaschine missbraucht werden. All das ist nun nícht mehr der Fall.

Von der Marine wird sie zwar immer noch gejagt, aber ihre restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder auch. So ist das Leben eines Piraten nun einmal. Zur Übersetzung wird sie nicht mehr gezwungen. Ihre Freunde fragen sie höflich danach. Ein schönes Gefühl, wenn jemand bittet als es zu befehlen. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon kamen Chopper und Lysop zu ihr gerannt.

"Hast du das Monster eben nicht bemerkt? Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier sitzen bleiben wenn deine Freunde Hilfe brauchen?" regte sich Lysop auf.

Sie wusste nur zu gut warum der nasse Junge sich so aufregte. Dennoch machte es ihr Spaß ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Und so fragte sie ganz scheinheilig "Warum sollte ich? Weißt du nicht was das für ein Monster war?"

"Nein. Woher auch? Was war das denn für eins?" wollte Lysop wissen.

"Solche Monster sind nicht echt. Sie sind nur so stark wie der Gegner Angst hat. Je mutiger man wird, umso schwächer wird das Monster. Aber ich muss zugeben, dieses hier war sehr stark." erklärte sie ihm. Jedoch verschwieg sie, dass es ein echtes Monster war, vor dem man aber keine Angst haben musste.

"Und was heißt das nun?"

"Es heißt, dass du sehr mutig zu sein scheinst."

In den Augen der Langnase fing es an zu funkeln. Er schien sich über ihre Worte zu freuen. Warum auch immer, war ihr egal. Sie freute sich, einem ihrer Freunde so glücklich zu machen. Sie haben es ja auch getan. Und allein die Tatsache, dass sie alle sich für sie in Gefahr begeben haben, kann man nicht wieder gut machen. Also ist das nur ein kleiner Gefallen. Und es werden sicher noch viele folgen.

Zusammen verbrachten sie noch eine ganze Weile auf der Wiese. Als die Sonne sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz machte, gingen die drei wieder zum Schiff. Dort angekommen dauerte es nicht lange und die anderen in der Crew kamen langsam wieder zurück. Sie und Lysop waren sehr glücklich und das konnte jeder sehen. Sie freute sich so sehr über die heutige Erkenntnis, dass sie die Freude in ihrem Gesicht nicht verstecken konnte.

Aber auch die anderen, sahen richtig glücklich aus. Sie mussten wohl einen genauso guten Tag gehabt haben wie sie und ihre zwei Begleiter.


	5. die perfekte Weltkarte

Der erste Tag nach ihrer Ankunft auf dieser Insel ist angebrochen. Es war genauso schönes Wetter wie gestern. Der Wind blies leise durch die Bäume. Die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder und die Wellen des Meeres rauschte an den Strand. Sanji stand heute früh auf um wieder einen seltenen Fisch zu angeln.

Nachdem er alle geweckt und sie zusammen Frühstück aßen machten sie sich auf, die Insel zu erkunden. Ruffy und Zorro waren die Einzelkämpfer und bestritten ihre eigenen Weg durch die Insel. Lysop, Chopper und Robin gingen nicht wie die andren in Richtung Berg, sondern in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Nami hatte gestern beschlossen, den heutigen tag zur Vermessung der Insel zu nutzen. Sanji half ihr dabei und musste die ganze nötige Ausrüstung den Berg hoch schleppen. Keuchend und japsend kam er auf dem Berg an. Nami war schon vor ihm oben und genoss den herrlichen Ausblick.

Von hier aus konnte man über die gesamte Insel schauen. In der Mitte der Insel war eine große Wiese mit einem ebenso großen Teich zu sehen. Dort waren drei Personen. Sicherlich Robin, Lysop und Chopper.

Nachdem Sanji die Geräte vorsichtig abgestellt hatte, setzte er sich daneben und musste erstmal lief Luft holen und sich vom beschwerlichen Aufstieg erholen. Nami aber nahm einige der Geräte und baute sie auf.

Nachdem das erledigt war, setzte sie sich zu Sanji. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie noch die Gegend. Eine halbe Stunde später war Sanji wieder fit und die Arbeit konnte beginnen.

"Dann wollen wir mal anfangen." meinte die junge Frau.

Sie stand auf und ging zu einem langen Stock, der mehrere Farben hatte und mit Unmengen an Zahlen übersäht war. Diesen drückte sie dann Sanji in die Hände.

"Geh dort rüber und stell den tick auf den Boden."

Sanji folgte der Anweisung. Er war so glücklich endlich mit Nami allein zu sein, dass er ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllt hätte. Nami aber dachte nur an ihre Vermessung. Die Schmeicheleien und Lobungen über ihre fantastische Figur ließen sie kalt. Ihr ganzes Interesse lag auf der Vermessung der Insel.

Einige male scheuchte sie ihn von einer Seite zur anderen. Nachdem sie auf dem Gipfel fertig waren, stand der Abstieg bevor. Allerdings gingen sie nicht komplett hinunter. Nein, sie hielten mehrmals an einigen Abschnitten und Höhen des Berges an und umrundeten ihn.

Während sie das taten blieben sie immer wieder stehen um Messungen vorzunehmen. Nachdem der Berg vollkommen vermessen wurde und Nami die ganzen Ergebnisse auf einem Zettel notiert hatte, führte der Weg die beiden wieder hinauf auf den Gipfel.

Die Gerätschaften durfte Sanji unten liegen lassen. Also war sein Aufstieg diesmal genauso einfach wie der von Nami.

"Soll ich dich hinauftragen, liebste Nami?" fragte der Koch verliebt.

"Nein danke. Du kannst etwas zu Essen holen. Es ist schon Mittag."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sanji auch die Zeit. Der Vormittag ist rasend schnell an den beiden vorbeigezogen. Die Vermessung des Berges hat sie ziemlich viel Zeit gekostet. Sanji gehorchte den Worten Namis und holte vom Schiff etwas zum Mittag.

Wieder zurück auf dem Berg, breitete er eine Decke aus und beide setzten sich. Der Smutje brachte auch einen Korb voll mit Essen mit. Er war prall gefüllt mit allen möglichen Dingen. Auch Getränke waren dabei.

Das Mittag der beiden dauerte zirka 20 Minuten. Danach packte Sanji alles wieder ein und brachte es zurück zum Schiff. Nami aber blieb auf dem Berg und beobachtete wie die wenigen Schönwetterwolken am Himmel entlang ziehen. Nach kurzer Zeit war Sanji wieder da. Er musste zum Schiff und zurück zum Berg gerannt sein, sonst wäre er jetzt noch nicht wieder zurück gewesen.

Der Mann stellte sich neben Nami und sah auch in den Himmel. Ein strahlend blauer Himmel mit nur wenigen Wolken. Ein perfekter Frühlingstag. Der Wind blies nicht sonderlich stark und erfrischte das Fleisch mit jeder kleinen Böe.

Der Geruch von Blumen stieg in die Nasen der beiden. Der Wind brachte diesen Geruch mit sich. Glücklicherweise war keiner allergisch gegen Pollen, sonst wäre die zauberhafte und friedliche Atmosphäre völlig zerstört worden.

"Es wird Zeit." sagte die Frau plötzlich.

"Zeit? Wofür?"

"Zum weiter arbeiten. Glaubst du etwa wir sind schon fertig?"

"Das dachte ich schon. Ja."

"Dann hast du dich geirrt. Und nun steh nicht dumm rum Hilf mir gefälligst!" forderte die Junge Frau Sanji auf.

Die gehorchte auch wie ein kleiner Hund. Sanji kann bei schönen Frauen einfach nicht nein sagen. So war er eben. Kaum sieht er eine schöne Frau und schon setzt sein Gehirn aus. Sanji machte alles was Nami von ihm verlangte.

Es war wirklich praktisch, dass er mit ihr gekommen war und kein anderer. Jeder andere in der Mannschaft hätte mit der Zeit nein gesagt, aber nicht Sanji. Er macht alles brav was sie ihn befielt. Fast wie ein Sklave. Nur war dieser ein freiwilliger.

Zusammen mit Sanji´s Hilfe vermaß Nami die Breite der Insel und deren Konturen. Auch das dauerte ziemlich lange und so waren sie erst am späten Nachmittag fertig.

"Danke für deine Hilfe." erklärte Nami und gab Sanji zur Belohnung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser hob nach dem Kuss fast ab und flog durch die Gegend.

Beide machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Schiff. Die Sonne begann schon sich zu senken. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Nacht würde herein brechen. Sanji musste die ganze Ausrüstung schleppen, wie auch schon am Morgen, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er schwebte noch vom Kuss auf Wolke Sieben.

Nachdem sie den kleinen Wald verlassen hatten sahen sie schon das Schiff. Dort waren schon Robin, Chopper und Lysop. Lysop und Robin sahen besonders glücklich aus. Sie schienen einen wirklich tollen Tag gehabt zu haben. Chopper hielt in seien Hufen eine Blume.

Er betrachtete sie mit funkelnden Augen. Kurz nach den beiden tauchten auch Zorro und Ruffy auf. Zorro schien auch glücklicher zu sein als heute Morgen. Zwar lächelte er nicht aber irgendwie strahle er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war viel glücklicher als am Morgen.

Während Sanji wieder das Abendessen angeln ging, verkrochen sich Nami und Chopper in das Schiff. Jeder von ihnen verbarrikadierte sich in ein anderes Zimmer des Schiffes. Nami ging in ihren besonderen Raum.

Hier hatte so gut wie keiner der Mannschaft Zutritt. Hier bewahrte sie alle Karten auf. Alle, die sie schon gezeichnet und gesammelt hat. Auf jeder Insel, auf der sie bisher waren, lies sie eine Karte mitgehen. Nur selten hatte sie Gelegenheit, de Insel selbst zu vermessen. So mussten immer fertige Karten als Ersatz herhalten.

Nachdem sie die Insel auf ein Zettel Papier gebracht hat, strich sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war harte Arbeit die Karte präzise zu zeichnen und sie nicht zu versauen. Genau aus diesem Grund, hatte auch niemand die Erlaubnis, in dieses Zimmer zu kommen.

Wenn Ruffy hier hereingestürmt käme, würde er mit Sicherheit die Tinte umreißen und die ganzen Karten versauen. Es war besser, ihn so weit wie möglich von ihren Karten fern zu halten.

Nami hing die frisch gezeichnete Karte auf einer Leine auf, so dass sie in Ruhe trocknen konnte. Dann achte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie kramte in einem Regal an der Wand, eine große Rolle Papier heraus. Dann begab sie sich zum Tisch und breitete die Karte aus.

Vor ihr lag eine gewaltige Weltkarte. Alle vier Meere waren eingezeichnet mit all ihren Inseln. Und auch die Grand Line war aufgeführt. Die Angaben zu den Inseln aus den anderen Meeren hat sie aus Büchern und Karten, die sie auf ihrer Reise mitgehen ließ. Auch das Wissen über die restlichen Inseln der Grand Line, die sie nicht besucht hatten, stammen von Karten und Büchern auf den Inseln, die sie auf ihrer Reise ansteuerten.

So gelang es ihr, eine hervorragende Weltkarte zu zeichnen. Nur ein kleines Stück fehlte zur dessen Vollendung noch. Nur eine Insel auf der Karte. Während der Reise hat man ihr erzählt, wie viele Inseln es auf der Grand Line gibt. Wie viele es auf ihrer Route waren. Wie viele es bis zum Rivers Mountain war.

Nur noch eine Insel fehlte ihr. Es war die Insel, auf der sie sich nun befanden. Nervös tauchte sie die Feder in das Tintenglas. Vorsichtig setzte sie zum zeichnen an. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Strich auf das Papier setzen konnte, hörte sie Gepolter von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Sie legte die Feder und das Tintenglas weg und ging zur Tür. Dann öffnete sie diese. Auf dem Flur sponnen sich Ruffy und Lysop aus. Sie bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Gold, während sie durch das ganze Schiff turnten.

"Ihr Vollidioten!" brüllte Nami laut.

Ihre Stimme hallte durch das ganze Schiff und gelang bis nach draußen. Dort flogen einige Vögel aus Angst fort. Ruffy und Lysop blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und sahen Nami verständnislos an.

"Das ist kein Spielplatz! Ich bin beschäftigt und brauche absolute RUHE! Verstanden?!" brüllte sie weiter.

Sie ging zu den beiden Spielkindern und verpasste jedem eine Kopfnuss. Dann stampfte sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Lysop und Ruffy machten sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub. Es war gefährlich Nami noch weiter z reizen, wenn sie in dieser Stimmung ist.

Hinter sich schloss Nami wieder die Tür und schloss sie ab. Sicher ist sicher und man kann ja nie wissen. Dann holte sie wieder die Feder und das Tintenglas. Sie vollendete vorsichtig ihre Karte. Nachdem sie fertig war, stellte sie etwas fest.

Fertig. Sie hat die perfekte Weltkarte gezeichnet und nun vollendet. Ihr Traum ist erfüllt. Ihr so lang gehegter Traum. Schon als Kind hat sie davon geträumt und nun ist sie fertig.

Sie betrachtete nun die fertige Karte. Stolz kam in ihr hoch. Wie gern würde sie Nojiko und Genzo von ihrem Erfolg berichten. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Bellemere noch da wäre um diesen Moment mitzuerleben.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer linken Schulter. Eigentlich dürfte keiner außer Nami in diesem Zimmer sein. Sie hat die Tür doch abgeschlossen. Um zu wissen, wer es nun war, drehte sie sich um. Niemand war da. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hat.

Dann wurde es ihr klar. Es kann nur Bellemere gewesen sein. Es war ähnlich wie ihr Abschied von Kokos. Auch damals spürte sie die Hand von jemandem. Er hatte sie durch die Tür ihres Hauses geschubst. Damals war sie sich sicher, es war Bellemere.

Und diesmal war sie es sicher auch. So zeigte sie, dass sie auf Nami stolz war. Stolz auf ihre Tochter. Stolz auf Nami, da sie ihren Traum verwirklicht hat. Stolz auf das junge Mädchen, die nach all den schrecklichen Jahren in der Arlong-Bande, nun endlich frei und ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte.

Sicher werden auch Nojiko und Genzo glücklich und stolz sein, wenn sie davon hören. Hören, dass Nami ihren Traum verwirklicht hat. Und sie werden glücklich sein, zu sehen, was aus ihr geworden ist. Sie war nun ein glücklicher Mensch. Glücklich und stolz. Stolz auf ihr Schaffen. Stolz auf ihre perfekte Weltkarte.


	6. Schwertkampfmeister

Nach langer Reise auf dem Meer hatten sie gestern endlich eine Insel erreicht. Auf dieser fanden sie das One Piece. Bis spät in die Nacht waren sie noch aufgeblieben und hatten gefeiert. Jetzt ist ein neuer Tag angebrochen. Sanji weckte alle und sie kamen zum Frühstück.

Auch heute gab es Fisch. Der Koch leibt wohl Fische über alles. Zum Glück gab es auch noch anderes Fleisch. So musste Zorro sich nicht den Fisch hinterquälen. Ab und an isst er ja auch Fisch, aber zwei Tage hintereinander muss nun wirklich nicht sein.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet wurde, verstreuten sich alle auf der Insel. Nami und Sanji gingen zum Berg. Robin, Lysop und Chopper in die komplett andere Richtung. Zorro und Ruffy gingen ihre eigenen Wege.

Ruffy erkundete die Insel in einem Durchgang. Er rannte zig mal um die Insel und quer durch sie hindurch. Das war typisch Ruffy. Immer voller Energie. Zorro aber war das nichts. Immer durch die Gegend rennen und nichts weiter tun. Nein, Zorro war da ganz anders.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einer Lagune. Sie war wunderschön. Hier legte er seine Schwerter ab und setzte sich in den Sand. Der Sand war weiß und sehr feinkörnig. Solche Sandstrände gibt es nur selten, aber es gibt sie. Zorro wusste um die Ehre, die ihm hier zuteil wurde.

Sich hier entspannen zu dürfen war eine große Ehre. Der grünhaarige Mann lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und schloss die Augen. Das Geräusch der heransausenden Wellen und wie sie am Strand auf Sand liefen, entspannte ihn Zusehens.

Ruffy würde eine solche Ruhe wieder langweilen. Er müsste irgendetwas tun. Egal was. So war es wirklich besser. Vielleicht wären Nami und Robin noch so taktvoll und würden nicht viel reden, aber alle anderen würden sich hier nur langweilen und gegen die Langeweile etwas tun.

Aber nicht Zorro. Er genießt solche ruhigen Momente. Auf dem Schiff sind sie selten. Immer taucht jemand auf und unterbricht die angenehme Stille. Aber hier nicht. Die Insel ist groß genug und alle sind beschäftigt. Es ist wirklich unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand von den anderen sich hierher verirrt.

Seine Gedanken schweiften durch die Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit und wie er immer gegen Kuina kämpfte, aber nie gewann. Dann erinnerte er sich noch an ihr Versprechen, dass sie sich gaben. Nach ihrem Tod versprach er, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden.

Eigentlich war er es schon. Vor einiger Zeit hat er gegen Falkenauge, einem der sieben Samurai und besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt, gewonnen. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht so stark. Gewiss, stark fühlte er sich schon, aber nicht so stark, als sei er der Beste.

Er dachte immer, gegen Falkenauge zu gewinnen, würde ihn zum Ziel führen. Gegen Falkenauge gewinnen und dann als bester Schwertkämpfer der Welt gelten. Das war nun auch so. Aber er fühlte sich nicht danach.

Was nutzt ihm der Titel, wenn sein Gefühl ihm sagt, er sei noch nicht der Beste? Dagegen musste er etwas tun. Aber was? Was kann er noch machen um sich auch als der Beste zu fühlen? Was nur?

Er überlegte. Zorro hatte bisher schon vieles zerteilt. Stein, Eisen, Holz, Papier, Fleisch. Und letztendlich auch Diamanten. Aber das reichte noch nicht. Was kann man noch zerteilen? Was ist eigentlich unmöglich zu teilen?

Wenn er das schaffen könne, würde er sich sicher auch besser fühlen. Vielleicht sogar wie der Beste. Er sah sich um. Das Wasser konnte er teilen. Das war einfach. Was war schwer, wenn nicht gar als unmöglich angesehen?

Während er so überlegte, streichelte der Wind über sein Gesicht. Plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Der Wind. Es war unmöglich den Wind zu teilen. Angeblich. Nun wusste er, was er zerteilen müsste um sich besser zu fühlen. Den Wind.

Der Wind hat keine klare Form, die man einfach nur spalten muss. Nein, es war wesentlich schwieriger. Vieles konnte man anfassen. Stein, Eisen, Diamanten und auch das Wasser. Aber den Wind konnte man nicht anfassen. Nur auf seiner Haut spüren. Das war genau die richtige Herausforderung. Wenn er das schaffen würde, könnte er sich selbst wohl auch als bester Schwertkämpfer der Welt sehen.

Wie ein Pfeil sprang er auf und landete auf seinen Füßen. Zorro griff nach einem seiner Schwerter und begann zu üben. All das war nutzlos. Er schlug nur ins Leere. Er musste einen Weg finden, wie er merkt, dass er den Wind zerteilt hat. Wieder überlegte er.

Sein Schwert ließ er hinab sinken. So stand er an dem Strand und die Spitze seines Schwertes bohrte sich in den Sand. Zorro folgte der Klinge und sein Blick landete im Sand. Genau an der Stelle, an der sich das Schwert in den Sand gebohrt hatte.

Die Spitze steckte im Sand und um diese Spitze herum war der Sand abgesackt. Es sah wie ein Strudel aus. Dann kam Zorro die Erleuchtung. Er müsse einen Unterdruck erzeugen und diesen teilen. Dann würde er sich in Nichts auflösen.

Die Herausforderung war nur, dass sein Schwert den Strudel aus Wind teilt und keine Zugluft erzeugt, sodass der Wind der Stoßbewegung folgt. Eine wahre Herausforderung. Immer wenn er einen Schlag ausführte, gab es einen Zug, der den Wind nach vorn drückte. Das sollte aber nicht sein.

Zorro griff nun nach seinen anderen Schwertern und erzeugte durch schnelles Drehen um seine eigene Achse einen Windstrudel. Er ähnelte einem kleinen Tornado. Diesen versuchte er ständig zu teilen. Zwar wurde die Zugluft immer weniger, aber sie war doch vorhanden.

Nach drei Stunden hartes Training, machte er eine Pause. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Er dachte an seinen Lehrmeister, Kuina´s Vater. Er zeigte ihm wie man Papier teilt, natürlich auf eine seltsame Weise. Diese aber ermöglichte es ihm auch Eisen zu schneiden.

Er dachte an die Willenskraft, die er dafür aufbrachte. Und auch den Glauben daran, dass er es schaffen könnte. Entschlossen es dieses Mal perfekt zu machen, stand er auf, griff seine Schwerter und erzeugte wieder einen kleinen Tornado.

Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Er schloss seine Augen und vertiefte seine Konzentration. Man könnte auch sagen, er meditiert. Dann riss er seine Augen auf und schlug in den Windstrudel. Dieser löste sich in Nichts auf. Es gab auch keinerlei Zugluft.

Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Geschafft, den Wind zu schneiden. Nun konnte er sich wahrhaft als Meister bezeichnen. Nur Schade, dass Kuina dies nicht miterleben konnte. Sie ist zu früh gestorben. Es war eine Ungerechtigkeit. Aber leider kann man dies nicht rückgängig machen.

Aber warum Trübsal blasen? Er hat es geschafft, Schwertmeister und der beste Kämpfer auf der Welt zu werden. Er erkannte sich selbst als dieser an. Nun konnte er mit Fug und Recht behaupten der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu sein.

Der Nachmittag brach an und Zorro beschloss wieder zurück zum Schiff zu gehen. Doch leider kam er irgendwie nicht dort an wo er eigentlich wollte. Da war er wieder, sein miserabler Orientierungssinn. Er ist der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt, er lässt sich doch nicht von so einem albernen Orientierungssinn aus der Fassung bringen.

Er wusste immer wo es lang geht. Er kam auch immer an. Zwar meistens später als die anderen und mit oft auch leicht zerkratzt, da er durch Sträucher und Gebüsch ging, die Nadeln hatten.

Nach einigem hin und her, sieht er nun doch das Schiff zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen hervor blitzen. Ohne große Umschweife geht er auch direkt darauf zu. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr verlaufen. Sein Blick war fest auf das Schiff gerichtet.

Als er aus dem Wald kam, sah er die anderen auch schon. Sie waren bereits am Schiff. Nur Ruffy fehlte noch. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts zeigte, dass die Sonne bereits ziemlich tief stand. Scheinbar hatte er doch länger zurück gebraucht als erwartet. Zorro ging auf seine Freunde zu. Alle sahen sehr glücklich aus. Lysop schien von alles am glücklichsten. Sie hatten wohl einen genauso guten Tag wie er.

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Heute hat sich sein Traum und Versprechen gegenüber Kuina erfüllt. Niemand konnte heute glücklicher sein als er. Kurz nachdem er bei den anderen am Schiff war, tauchte auch Ruffy aus dem Wald auf.

Er war ganz erschöpft. Ruffy erzählte allen von seinem Tag. Er war die ganze Zeit, von Früh bis jetzt über die ganze Insel gehetzt. Wie ein Spielzeug, das man aufgezogen und laufen gelassen hat. Dieser Junge hat eindeutig zu viel Energie. Das dachten auch alle, als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen, während Ruffy erzählte.

Der tag ging zu Ende und Zorro war sehr glücklich. Heute Nacht würde er besser schlafen als jemals zuvor in seinem bisherigen Leben.


	7. Heilmittel

Nachdem der Tag zu Neige ging, kamen alle wieder zum Schiff. Robin, Lysop und Chopper waren die ersten. Danach kamen Nami und Sanji. Eine Weile später tauchte Zorro auf und danach Ruffy.

Jeder der ankommenden freunde sah glücklich aus, aber Chopper bemerkte dies nicht wirklich. Er hatte mehr Augen für de Blume, die er in seinen Hufen hielt. Sie hatte er und Lysop heute gefunden. Sie vermochte es Lysops Kräfte zu regenerieren.

Vielleicht war das die Blume, die ihm seinem Ziel, seinem Traum näher bringt. Von Doc Kuleha hat er immer gesagt bekommen, er solle sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, dieses Ziel jemals zu erreichen. Aber es war nun mal sein Traum. Er wollte den Traum von Doc Bader wahr machen.

Nachdem auch Ruffy wieder zurück zum Schiff gefunden hatte, gingen sie wieder an Bord. Er und Nami verschanzten sich in ihren eigenen speziellen Zimmern. Nami hatte ein Kartenzimmer und Chopper seine eigenen kleine Kammer, die einer Apotheke ähnelte. In dieser zog er sich, zusammen mit der heute gefunden Blume, zurück.

Sanji ging unterdessen wieder angeln um Abendessen machen zu können. Warum auch nicht? So waren alle irgendwie beschäftigt. Robin las an Deck ein Buch und Zorro schlief eine Runde. Lysop erzählte Ruffy von seiner heutigen Heldentat und Nami zeichnete an ihrer Karte weiter.

So war jeder beschäftigt und der kleine Elch musste keine Angst haben, von Lysop oder gar Ruffy überfallen zu werden. Oft kommen sie mit Ach und Krach durch die Tür gestürmt und reißen irgendwelche Mischungen hinunter.

Am Ende schafft er es immer gerade so, sie durch die Tür zu drücken und diese schnell hinter sich zu schließen. Dann folgt meistens das große Aufräumen. Zwar ist er ihnen nicht böse aber es freut ihn auch nicht unbedingt, wenn die zwei sein Zimmer auf den Kopf stellen.

Chopper aber nimmt das immer hin. Bei Nami ist das normalerweise völlig anders. Sie hört man durch das ganze Schiff brüllen. Und oft hört man dann auch den Grund ihrer Wut heraus. Heute aber soll das nicht so sein.

Heute schloss Chopper die Tür sofort hinter sich ab, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zumachte. Heute war ein viel zu wichtiger Tag, um ihn zu versauen. Bisher hatte er immer reichlich Zutaten für seine Mischungen gesammelt und so machte es nie etwas, wenn seine Freunde hier wilde Sau spielten.

Aber heute hatte er nur eine einzelne Blume. Sein Traum war ihm wichtiger als das Verständnis seiner Freunde. Eine Entschuldigung würde die heruntergerissene Mischung nicht wieder auf den Tisch bringen.

Nein. Er konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen, dass ein möglicher Erfolg und die Möglichkeit, näher an seinen Traum heranzureichen, von zwei Elefanten im Porzellanladen zunichte machen zu lassen. Sein Versprechen gegenüber Doc Bader war zu wichtig. Viel zu wichtig.

Schnell kontrollierte er noch mal, ob er auch wirklich abgeschlossen habe. Der Elch rüttelte am Türknauf aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Das war gut. Die Tür war wirklich verschlossen. Nun konnte seine Arbeit beginnen.

Chopper verwandelte sich in seine Menschen-Form um besser einige Utensilien von dem hohen Regal nehmen zu können. Nachdem er alle hatte, brachte er diese zum Tisch und stellte sie dort ab. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder zurück in seine Elch-Mensch-Form.

Ein Hocker half ihm, auf den Tisch zu sehen und besser arbeiten zu können. Mit der Pinzette nahm er vorsichtig ein Blütenblatt ab und legte es in eine Schale. In dieser begann er daraufhin, die Blüte zu zermahlen.

Das war mit viel Anstrengung verbunden, aber nach gut 20 Minuten war er damit fertig und das Blütenblatt war nur noch fein zermahlender Staub. Zu dem Blatt gab er einige Mixturen, die er einst angefertigt hatte. Zusammen vermischte er sie. So entstand eine Flüssigkeit, aber noch war sie nicht fertig.

Er teilte das Gemisch in drei Teile. Aus einem Teil soll später eine Creme werden, aus einer anderen Tabletten und aus dem letzten Teil ein Getränk. Zuerst machte er sich an die Creme, sie war am einfachsten zu erstellen.

Zu der Mischung gab er einige weitere Mixturen und zermahlenden Staub. Diese vermengte er und so entstand nach einiger Zeit eine breiige Paste. Diese stellte er zur Seite und ließ sie ruhen. Dadurch wird sie noch fester und kann dann besser auf die Haut aufgetragen werden.

Als er das Schälchen mit der neuen Mischung zum Ruhen beiseite stellte, rumpelte es im Flur. Getöse und Geplärre war zu vernehmen. Das konnten nur Lysop und Ruffy sein. Niemand anderes auf diesem Schiff machte solche Geräusche.

Keine fünf Sekunden nach den ersten Geräuschen, wurde an seinem Türknauf gedreht. Verglich allerdings. Die Tür war zugesperrt und ein hineinkommen war ohne Gewalt nicht möglich. Aber Keiner der beiden Jungs auf der anderen Seite der Tür würde diese eintreten. Sie würden Ärger mir Nami bekommen. Das wollten beide vermeiden.

Sie kannten Nami. Wenn diese Frau sich erstmal aufregt, ist nur die Flucht eine sichere Überlebensmethode. Daher rüttelten sie noch einige Male den Knauf und pochten gegen die Tür, aber hinein kamen sie nicht. Genau das hatte der Arzt auch so beabsichtigt.

So war noch ziemliche lautes Gequatsche zu hören, welches sich aber immer weiter entfernte. Endlich wieder Ruhe. Endlich mal keine heruntergerissenen Mixturen und Mischungen. Endlich kein klirrendes Geräusch zerbrechender Schalen. Endlich mal Ruhe.

Nun begab er sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Nun stellte er aus der Mischung Tabletten her. Auch das war einfach. Sie wurden ähnlich wie die Creme hergestellt, nur wurde sie noch in eine feste Form gepresst. Schnell rührte er die Mixtur an und presste sie in eine ovale Form. Den letzten Schliff bekamen die Tabletten noch durch das Emblem Chopper´s.

Er drückte die Musterform auf die Tabletten und fertig war er. Auf den Tabletten war nun ein kleiner Elchkopf abgebildet. Der Elch trug einen Zylinder mit einem X auf dessen Mitte. Das kleine Bild sah genauso aus wie Chopper. Das war sein Markenzeichen.

Als er sich so überlegte, ob er noch einen Trank machen sollte, wurden seine Gedankengänge jäh und laut unterbrochen.

"Ihr Vollidioten!" schallte es durch das Schiff.

Unverkennbar. Das war eindeutig Nami. Ruffy und Lysop müssen nun wohl bei ihr angekommen sein. Wer weiß was die beiden angestellt hatten, aber egal was es war. Nami haben sie damit eindeutig verärgert. Wieder hallte ihre laute Stimme durch das ganz Schiff.

"Das ist kein Spielplatz! Ich bin beschäftigt und brauche absolute RUHE! Verstanden?!"

Das Wort Ruhe war besonders laut und deutlich zu vernehmen. Man könnte fast meinen, sie stände neben einem und redet ganz normal mit einem. Aber nein. Sie war am anderen Ende des Schiffes und dennoch so klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

Lysop und Ruffy müssten ja fast die Ohren abfallen. Aber sie haben es nicht anders verdient. Wenn sie sich etwas gesitteter benehmen würden, müsste nami nicht so oft brüllen. Aber die beiden scheinen süchtig danach zu sein. Und besonders Ruffy. Er bekommt immer am meisten von ihrer Wut ab und auch Schläge werden nicht zu wenig ausgeteilt. Aber selbst Schuld.

Nun war es ruhig. Aber der Schein trügte. Diesmal hallte wieder ein Geräusch durch das komplette Schiff. Aber es war keine Stimme, sondern das Geräusch von einem Aufprall auf etwas hohlem. Nami hatte beide wohl eine Kopfnuss oder dergleichen verpasst.

Dann war es wieder still. Nami hatte sich wohl wieder abreagiert. Ruffy und Lysop hatten auch sicher schon die Flucht ergriffen und rannte hinaus auf das sichere Deck. Chopper beschloss, nicht weiter zu arbeiten, sondern erstmal seine Ergebnisse zu testen.

Schnell rannte er hinauf aufs Deck. Dort waren Ruffy und Lysop. Jeder mit einer dicken Beule auf dem Kopf. Nun war es klar. Nami hat ihnen sicher eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Chopper aber sollte es freuen. So hatte er wenigstens zwei Versuchskaninchen.

"Wollt ihr mal mein neues Rezept probieren? Es soll gegen Wunden und Schmerzen wirken."

"Klar doch. Das machen wir doch gern." antwortete Ruffy und der Elch gab ihm eine Tablette.

Auch Lysop nahm eine ein und nach nur wenigen Sekunden verspürten sie etwas.

"Und? Wie fühlt ihr euch?" fragte der kleine Arzt neugierig.

"Meine Kopfschmerzen sind weg."

"Meine auch."

Die zwei Verprügelten sahen einander an und bemerkten, dass die Beule des jeweils anderen verschwunden war.

"Deine Beule ist weg." sagten beide zugleich im Chor und verwiesen mit ihren Fingern auf die Stelle, auf der einst die Beule prangte.

Freudig sah Chopper die beiden an. Er bat Lysop sich mal ur in die Haut zu schneiden. Dieser allerdings war nicht sehr begeistert über diese Bitte. Dennoch schlug er sie nicht ab, sondern schnitt sich in den Finger.

Das Blut lief der kleinen Wunde hinunter. Schnell bestrich Chopper sie mit der zuvor erstellten Creme. Die Wunde hörte sofort auf zu bluten und der Schmerz verschwand. Lysop strich mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über die Wunde.

Sie war nun vollkommen verschwunden. Lysop zeigte das Ergebnis seinem Freund und Choppers Augen begannen nun zu funkeln was das Zeug hält. Die Sterne wären neidisch auf ihn.

Es hat wirklich funktioniert. Die Blume ist wirklich eine Heilblume. Sie hat heilende Kräfte. Nun muss er nur noch die Bestandteile der heilenden Fähigkeiten herausfinden und schon kann er sie künstlich erzeugen. Aber dennoch ist er wahr geworden. Sein Traum. Er wurde wahr.

Doc Kuleha und Doc Bader wären stolz auf ihn. Er hat den Traum von Doc Bader wahr gemacht. Sein Traum ist durch Chopper in Erfüllung gegangen. Endlich. Nach so vielen Jahren endlich wahr. Nun hat er ein Heilmittel für jede Verletzung gefunden. Bei nächster Gelegenheit testet er es auch bei allerlei Krankheiten. Aber er ist guter Dinge, dass es auch dort wirken wird.

Die Freude über den Erfolg kann der kleine Elch kaum fassen. Voller Energie sprang er über das halbe Schiff. Immer wieder holte er seine Worte.

"Yippie! Endlich geschafft. Endlich!" kam nur aus seinem Munde. Nur diese Worte und keine anderen.

Dieses herumgehüpfe ging noch einige Zeit so. Es endete schließlich mit dem Abendessen. Nun kam auch Nami aus ihrem Zimmer. Das Glück lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Alle waren heute sehr glücklich.

Für jeden einzelnen hat sich der Traum, der lang ersehnte Wunsch, das selbst gesteckte Ziel ist nun für jeden erreicht. Der Stolz und die Freude ist in jedem unendlich. Ihre Zufriedenheit ließ sie diese Nacht besonders schnell in die Traumwelt entschwinden.


	8. eine schlimme Nacht

In dieser Nacht schliefen alle tief und fest. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die aufkommende Gefahr. Keiner ahnte auch nur im Geringsten was passieren würde. Sie alle schliefen tief. Die Freude über den erlebten Tag hatte sie müde gemacht.

Etwa in der Mitte der Nacht, es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, kam Rauch auf. Aber es war nicht Sanji, der noch einen Mitternachtssnack zu sich nahm. Der Rauch entstieg auch nicht der Kombüse. Es kam von viel tiefer. Der Rauch entfleuchte der Kammer, in der das One Piece aufbewahrt wurde.

Sanji stieg der ekelhafte Geruch von brennendem Holz in die Nase. Er war so stark, dass der Koch davon erwachte. Das war auch seine Rettung. Sanji bemerkte, dass es brennen musste. Kein anderer Rauch war so markant und roch nach Holz.

Er sprang auf und weckte seine Kameraden. Zuerst die Jungs, mit denen r sich ein Zimmer teilte. Dann kamen die Frauen. Schnell flüchteten sie vom Schiff. Nami und Chopper wollten noch ihre Sachen holen. Um genau zu sein die Karten und die Blume, aber beide wurden von ihren Freunden zurück gehalten.

Wenn sie sich tiefer in das Schiff wagen würden, könnten sie eine Rauchvergiftung erleiden oder gar ersticken. Eigentlich wusste Chopper darüber Bescheid, aber die Freude über die Entdeckung der Blume, machte ihn blind.

Alle entkamen den Flammen und sie sahen zu wie die Flammen sich auf dem Schiff ausbreiteten und es vollkommen ausbrannte. Keiner war in der Lage zu erkennen, wie das Feuer ausbrach. Keiner hatte an dem Abend mit Feuer gespielt und vergessen, dieses aus zumachen. Nun Sanji benutzte Feuer, aber er löschte es nach dem Abendessen gleich wieder. Außerdem waren sich alle einig, dass es nicht aus der Küche kam.

Nun sahen alle das in sich zusammen fallende Schiff an. Nami und Chopper waren besonders bestürzt darüber. Ihr erfüllter Traum war nun nicht mehr. Er war nichts weiter als Asche. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere standen beide wieder vor dem Nichts. Sie mussten nun wieder ganz von vorn anfangen. Nami brach weinend zusammen. So lange hatte sie dafür gebraucht. So verdammt lange. Und nun wurde ihre ganze Hoffnung, ihre Zufriedenheit vom Feuer verschluckt.

Betreten legte Ruffy seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Es war ein Zeichen der Verständnis. Alle fühlten den Schmerz mit ihr und Chopper. Sie würden gerne etwas zur Aufheiterung sagen, aber ihnen fiel nichts gescheites ein. Also schwiegen sie lieber als die momentane Situation noch schlimmer zu machen.

Die Erde unter ihnen begann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung an zu beben. Es war überraschend. Selbst nami konnte sich das Beben nicht erklären. Ein Vulkanausbruch wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber auf dieser Insel gab es nur einen Berg und dieser war ganz sicher kein Vulkan.

Aus der Erde unter Robin sprießen auf einmal Dornenranken. Sie fesselten die Frau und verengten sich mit jedem Atemzug, den Robin tat. Es wurde ihr immer enger und enger. Ihre Freunde ahnten sofort zu ihr. Aber sie wurden aufgehalten.

Nami ließ auf einmal gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Es war der Wind, der sie errichtete. Der Wind blies so stark, dass die junge Frau keinen Meter voran kam.

Sanji wurde von den starken Wurzeln der Bäume an seinen Beinen festgehalten. Er fiel nach vorn auf den Strandboden.

Lysop versuchte es mit seiner Schusswaffe. Er wurde just davon abgehalten. Einige Blätter der Bäume, nahe der Mannschaft, wurden vom Wind in seine Richtung getragen. Die Blätter waren auf einmal rasiermesserscharf. Sie schnitten die Langnase bei jeder Berührung tief in dessen Fleisch. Das Blut rann nur so an ihm herunter.

Auch Chopper wollte helfen, doch scharfe Dornen sprossen aus dem Boden und durchbohrten ihn von unten. Sie gingen durch seinen Körper wie ein Messer durch warme Butter.

Nun kam Zorro ins Spiel. Er wich einigen scharfen Blättern aus und kam von allen der gefangenen Robin am nahsten. Doch auch er wurde aufgehalten. Äste von den Bäumen brachen bei dem starken Wind ab und durchbohrten ihn ohne große Hindernisse. Blutüberströmt fiel der Schwertkämpfer auf seinen Rücken.

Nur Ruffy war von allen noch frei. Er sah die Qualen seiner Freunde. Er wollte ihnen helfen, aber er allein konnte es nicht schaffen. Dennoch wollte und konnte er nicht aufgeben. Er rannte sofort zu Chopper. Ihm schien es am Schlimmsten erwischt zu haben.

Bei ihm angekommen, fühlte er den Puls des Fellkneuls. Das hatte der Elch ihm einst beigebracht. Leider konnte Ruffy nichts mehr für ihn tun. Die Augen des Arztes waren leer und glasig. Kein Anzeichen von Leben oder einer Seele war mehr in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Der Elch hatte seinen letzten Atem ausgehaucht. Ruffy lies ihn hinter sich. Er konnte sowieso nichts mehr für ihn tun.

Sein nächster Anlaufpunkt war Sanji, der von den Wurzeln festgehalten wurde. Je näher Ruffy seinem Koch kam, umso mehr drückten die Wurzeln seine Beine zu. Jeder Schritt des Strohhutes war für den Koch eine Qual. Kurz bevor Ruffy seinen Freund erreichen konnte, war der Druck der Wurzeln auf seine Beine so groß, dass sie ihm abgetrennt wurden.

Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei raste über die verlassene Insel. Ruffy stand nun fassungslos vor Sanji. Dieser hatte nun keine Beine mehr. Seine Beine lagen bei dem Koch, doch sie waren nicht mehr mit dem restlichen Körper verbunden. Die Wunden bluteten höllisch. Sanji winkte Ruffy weiter. Er solle sich erst noch um die anderen kümmern und sie befreien.

Während Ruffy zu Lysop rannte, brach ein weiterer Schrei die Anspannung. Es war Nami. Nun waren die Wurzeln auch bei ihr. Sie rankten um ihren Brustkorb und drückten auf ihre Lunge. Nami bekam immer weniger Luft. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Die Wurzeln drücken immer fester zu. Letztlich war ein letzter Schrei von Nami zu hören. Bei diesem Schrei spuckte sie Blut.

Schnell änderte Ruffy seinen Weg und kam zu Nami. Doch auch hier kam er bereits zu spät. Sie atmete nicht mehr. Der Schmerz des Verlustes drang immer tiefer in die Seele des sonst so fröhlichen Strohhutes ein. Er konnte ein zweites Mitglied seiner Mannschaft nicht retten. Aber noch war Zeit genug, die anderen, noch lebenden Mitglieder zu erretten.

Wieder rannte er auf Lysop zu. Dieser konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten und sackte zu Boden. Bevor er hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, hielt ihn Ruffy fest.

"Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich spüre wie es mit mir zu Ende geht. Rette die anderen. Sie können es noch überleben." flüsterte die Langnase in das Ohr seines Käpt´n. Auch dann verließen ihn die Kräfte und er schloss seine Augen auf Ewig.


	9. bitte lass es nicht wahr sein

Nachdem nun auch Lysop gestorben war, war Ruffy umso mehr entschlossen, die anderen lebend zu retten. Schnell brachten ihn seine Füße zu Zorro. Der Schwertkämpfer lag reglos am Boden. Insgeheim hoffte Ruffy, es sei noch nicht zu spät. Bei seinem Freund angekommen sah er die Unmengen an Blut. Ruffy legte sein Ohr über Zorros Kopf. Er lauschte nach leichten Atemzügen. Aber nichts. Der Blutverlust war zu stark und so konnte der Gummimensch auch diesem Freund nicht helfen.

Nun blieb noch Robin übrig. Sie japste nach Luft. Aber je mehr sie versuchte Luft zu holen, desto mehr engten sie die Dornenranken ein. Ruffy kam bei ihr an und er sah, dass die Frau noch lebte. Ohne zu zögern, griff er nach den Ranken und riss sie von Robin fort.

Doch für jede entrissene Ranke spross eine weitere, viel dickere Ranke. Es war vergeblich, aber aufgeben wollte der Pirat nicht. Das hat er noch nie und das wird er auch nicht. Lieber versucht er alles auch wenn es vergebens ist als es sein zu lassen und zuzusehen wie ein Freund vor seinen Augen stirbt.

Die Dornen der Ranken, die immer noch nicht von Robin lassen wollen, drangen tief in das Fleisch des Strohhutes ein. Die Schmerzen waren kaum zu ertragen. Das Blut der Verletzungen tropfte immer wieder an seinem Körper herab. Aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

Viele Minuten des Befreiungsversuches vergingen und so sagte Robin zu dem Strohhut noch etwas mit ihrem letzten verbliebenen Atem.

"Ich danke dir, Ruffy…. Dank dir bin ich nun frei. Es war eine… schöne Zeit mit euch… Ich bereue nichts. Vielen Dank, Piratenkönig."

Dann fiel ihr Kopf schwer hinab. Ruffy wollte nicht wahr haben, dass nun auch sie gestoben ist. Er kletterte die Dornenranken hinauf und fühlte ihren Puls an der Halsschlagader der Frau. Wie schon bei den anderen war auch hier nichts mehr zu fühlen. Es war vorbei. Sein Rettungsversuch hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Betroffen und schmerz verzerrt sah er der Frau in ihr blasses Gesicht. Er hatte versagt. Er konnte sie und seine andern Freunde nicht befreien. Niemanden. Dann vernahmen seine Ohren das Röcheln Sanji´s.

Er lebte noch. In Windeseile wandte sich der Strohhut vom Leichnam der Frau ab und rannte zu seinem Koch und Freund. Sanji atmete schwer und aus seinem Mund trat auch schon Blut aus. Ruffy kniete sich neben ihm nieder und seine Hände umschlossen Sanjis Kopf. Er hielt seinen Freund fest.

Er hielt ihn so fest, dass man meinte er versuche die Seele des Kochs in dessen Körper halten. Dennoch wurde Sanjis Atem immer schwerer. Seinen Augen entrann die Lebensenergie. Ruffy konnte ihn nur hilflos ansehen und hoffen, dass sich der junge Mann wieder fängt und nicht aufgibt. Doch ob es ihm wirklich geling, dies zu tun?

"Es war schön." flüsterte Sanji schwer.

"Was war schön?" fragte Ruffy mit leichter Panik in seiner Stimme.

"Die Zeit mit euch. Mit dir und den anderen. Ich bereue es kein bisschen mit dir gekommen zu sein. So habe ich meinen Traum verwirklicht. Danke, Ruf..fy…"

Das waren seine Worte, die Wortes seines Kochs, seines Freundes. Nun war keiner mehr bei ihm. Nur die sterblichen Überreste. Der Schmerz des Verlustes breitete sich nun völlig in seinem Herzen aus. Er konnte nichts für seine Freunde tun… Gar nichts.

Warum war er nur so schwach? Warum konnte er nicht stärker sein? War das der Preis für den Titel des Piratenkönigs? War das sein Schicksal? Das durfte nicht sein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das sollte nicht sein. All das sollte nur ein böser Traum sein… Aber es war keiner. Ruffy hoffte vergeblich aufzuwachen. Er konnte nicht aufwachen, es war kein Traum, es war Realität. All seine Freunde sind nun fort und er ist auf dieser Insel allein. Mutterseelen allein.

Ruffy lies vom Körper Sanji´s ab und ging zum Wasser. Vor dem Meer fiel er kraftlos auf seine Knie. Die Trauer füllte sein ganzes Gemüt aus. Einst war er fröhlich. Redete mit seinen Freunden über Gott und die Welt. Und nun war alles vorbei. Alles war Vergangenheit. Alles war vorbei.

Die Wellen netzten seine Knie. Es war ihm völlig egal, ob er nass wurde. Es scherte ihn kein bisschen mehr. Alles war ihm egal. Plötzlich tropfte ein Wassertropfen auf seine linke Wange und lief dieser hinunter. An seinem Kinn angekommen fielen noch mehr Tropfen auf ihm hinab. Der erste Wassertropfen fiel zu Boden und verschwand im Meer.

Er Himmel war nun mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt und es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Er sah so aus als würde der Himmel Tränen für diese Crew vergießen. Tränen, die nun auch Ruffy´s Augen entkamen und sich mit den Regentropfen vermischten. Zusammen verbanden sie sich mit dem Meer und gingen auf große Reise in alle Weltmeere.

Zwischen den Regenwolken tauchte die Sonne auf. Ihre Strahlen fielen direkt auf den Schatz in den Überresten des verbranntes Schiffes. Auf das One Piece. Die Sonne ließ das Gold funkeln. Ruffy aber erfreute sich nicht mehr an dessen Blick. Er hatte seine Freunde verloren, den größtes und wertvollsten Schatz überhaupt.

Das Leben war nur noch leer und trostlos. Was soll er allein auf der Welt? Was soll er mit einem Schatz, der ihn auf diese Insel fesselt? Was bringt sein Leben ohne Freunde? Plötzlich kitzelte es an seinem rechten Bein.

Ruffy öffnete schlagartig seine Augen und sah sich um. Er befand sich in seinem Zimmer. Seine Freunde schließen tief und fest. Der Gummimensch sah kurz aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass er sich in einer Bucht befindet. Sie ähnelte der Insel, auf der er die letzten zwei Tage verbrachte, überhaupt nicht. Das kitzelnde Gefühl an seinem Fuß waren Zorros Haare, wie sie gegen seinen Fuß rieben.

Es war also doch nur ein Traum. Seine Freunde waren hier und sie lebten noch. Ein Glück. Er war doch nicht allein. Keiner hatte seinen Traum erreicht und so konnten sie noch lange über die Grand Line segeln und Abenteuer bestehen. Ihre Ziele waren noch lange nicht erreicht und so würde sein Traum noch lange nicht wahr werden. Ein Glück. Lieber ist er Ewig mit seinen Freunden unterwegs als ein solches Ende erleben zu müssen.

So lehnte sich Ruffy wieder zurück und schlief ein. Sein nächster Traum war wesentlich fröhlicher als sein letzter.

**Ende**

har har har Ich hoffe dieses doch recht überraschende Ende hat euch gefallen. Ich wollte es nciht ganz so schlimm enden lassen wie meine Geschichte Das Ende. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

Ich gebe zu, dass das Ende etwas sehr knapp nach Ruffys Aufwachen, geworden ist, aber ich bitte, es zu verzeihen.

Wie gesagt, hoffe ich, dass euch dieses doch fröhlichere Ende besser gefällt als ein trauriges.


End file.
